


Songs Challenge

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Songs Challenge - Drabble
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Songs Challenge

**Seven Day Mile (The Frame)- Dolce Sapore di Vita**

(Severus Piton)

C’erano troppe decisioni da prendere. E io non sapevo se ne sarei stato capace.

Il bene, il male, la luce e l’oscurità... chi stabilisce cos’è giusto e cosa è sbagliato? Chi ha deciso che scappare è da vigliacchi?

Essere vile è un’opzione che non ho mai preso in considerazione. Ma oggi ho causato la morte della mia unica stella, dell’unica che lo ha guardato negli occhi senza provare ribrezzo, senza derisione.

Oggi è un giorno nuovo. Oggi comincia La mia battaglia, Lily. Una vendetta, un tradimento, morte certa... ma non avrò pace finché non ti potrò incontrare ancora.

Camminerò a testa alta verso di te, te lo prometto.

E tu promettimi che accanto a te ci sarà posto per un uomo che non ha più niente.

**Bella (Notre Dame de Paris)- Desiderio Velenoso**

(Voldemort)

La vedo muoversi intorno a me, sensuale e terribile. Ho sempre avuto un rapporto privilegiato con i serpenti, e posso dire in assoluta certezza che lei lo è.

Una serpe dolce e velenosa, che mi sa avvolgere nelle sue spire fino a soffocare la luce, relegandomi in quel buio a cui appartengo.

È il mio unico vizio, la mia Bellatrix. È un potere diverso da quello che abbia mai provato, il più sottile e il più effimero.

È un potere che ha il sapore di sesso, di passione, di ore rubate solo per vederla muoversi insieme a me.

Finché questo possesso non consumerà entrambi, non mi stancherò mai di vedere la sua carne fremere quando mi è vicino. La sua carne, è mia.

**Hallelujah (Rufus Wainwright)- Giorni**

(Sirius Black)

È stato difficile abituarsi di nuovo a comportarsi da essere umano. A riprendere confidenza con quei gesti che per chiunque altro sarebbero solo un’abitudine, e che per me sono un dono.

Abituarsi a vedere sorrisi sui volti delle persone che amo, abituare le mie orecchie a non udire più quelle urla strazianti.

Abituarsi ad avere accanto un amico, ultimo retaggio di un mondo che ormai è scomparso.

Guardare Remus tutti i giorni, vagare pigramente per casa senza resistere al richiamo dei suoi amati libri, com’era quando eravamo a scuola, come sarà per sempre.

Ci sono cose destinate a non morire mai. Come l’amicizia, come le abitudini.

Solo il giorno muore regolarmente, ma ringrazio perché ho avuto la concessione di vederlo risorgere sempre.

**Breathless (The Corrs)- Cercando un Brivido**

(Hermione Granger)

Ron ha un enorme difetto, o forse un grandissimo pregio.

L’ingenuità.

E io mi sento inadeguata a questa sua ingenuità. Inadeguata quando provo a raggiungere dei luoghi nascosti dentro di lui, quando tento di toccare le corde di un desiderio che so che deve avere.

Ma non v’è reazione nel suo sguardo. Sono poche le cose che lo colpiscono, e sono sempre quelle sbagliate.

Tutto quello che vorrei è essere lasciata senza fiato, sentirlo così vicino da non avere nemmeno la facoltà di respirare.

Sorrido. Ho la consapevolezza che sarà una sfida eterna. E che non mi arrenderò mai.

Ho scelto, e non mi pento mai delle mie scelte.

**Feel (Robbie Williams)- Solo il Vuoto**

(Draco Malfoy)

Ho sempre trovato l’amore qualcosa di fondamentalmente inutile. Qualcosa che ruba tempo al potere, che ruba spazio alla mente per regalarlo al cuore.

Eppure ultimamente... sento quasi un vuoto dentro di me. Un Malfoy non ama, o forse non sa nemmeno come fare. Ma quel vuoto pian piano mi sta divorando, e io sento che ho bisogno di riempirlo con qualcosa, con qualcuno. Sento che ho bisogno di violenza, di passione, di sentire la pelle di una donna sfiorare la mia, brutalmente, e avere la consapevolezza che quella donna è qualcuno, è un essere umano e non un oggetto.

Forse non saprò mai cos’è l’amore. Forse non avrò il coraggio nemmeno di cercarlo. Ma almeno vorrei provare a viverlo.

**I’m Not Dead (Pink)- Gesti Invisibili**

(Bellatrix Lestrange)

Credevo di sapere che cosa volevo. Essere sua, e basta. Appartenere al potere, appartenere alla passione, appartenere alle braccia del mio Signore.

Ma mi manca qualcosa. Mi manca appartenere al suo cuore.

Sospiro, pensando che probabilmente il suo cuore è congelato, che la sua anima è letteralmente fatta a pezzi, e che quello di cui mi devo accontentare è la brutale carnalità dei suoi gesti.

Ma io non sono morta dentro, come lui. Io so di essere ancora una donna, una donna migliore di tante altre. E con desideri più violenti.

E resto al mio posto, aspettando quasi la tenerezza, aspettando qualcosa che non esiste, e che non mi è dovuto. E che non arriverà mai.

**Bang Bang (Nancy Sinatra)- Odi et Amo**

(Ninfadora Tonks)

Lo odio quando ha queste reazioni. “Troppo vecchio, troppo povero, troppo lupo mannaro”. Ormai è un mantra per lui.

Perché non vede al di là della sua preziosa razionalità, perché non prova a capire che quello che desidero, e che in fondo desidera anche lui, è qualcosa che oltrepassa quelle barriere che lui continua insistentemente a costruire?

E perché io non sono abbastanza da convincerlo ad abbatterle?

Quell’uomo è la mia rovina, l’espressione della mia inconcludenza. Lo odio per quello che è in grado di farmi. Lo odio per tutte le volte in cui le sue parole sono in grado di scheggiarmi il cuore. E solo perché lo amo troppo.

**One of Us (Abba)- Inconciliabili**

(Lily Evans)

Il solito, stupido Severus. Perché deve sempre rovinare tutto?

Perché non sa fingere, e non mi piacerebbe che lo sapesse fare. Solo che lui non immagina quello che è in grado di farmi provare, tutto il dolore che mi causa.

Lui mi ha voluto bene quando nessun altro è stato in grado di farlo. Lui non mi ha mai fatta sentire sola. E ora siamo lontani miglia l’uno dall’altra, siamo in due mondi diversi, vivendo di lacrime perché non siamo in grado di conciliarli.

Vorrei solo che fosse in grado di andare oltre quello che vede, e mettere da parte l’orgoglio. Ma non m’illudo. Questa è la fine.

**Il Sogno di Maria (Fabrizio de André)- Vivere di Sogni**

(Andromeda Black)

Ogni momento che passavo con Ted, lo vivevo nel terrore che fosse solo un sogno. Lui mi parlava continuamente, mi insegnava un mondo che non credevo potesse esistere, mi donava la gioia della scoperta, della meraviglia.

Era come venir strappata via ad un grembo materno, troppo gelido per potervi sopravvivere. Avrebbero voluto la sua testa se avessero potuto, seguita dalla mia.

E non mi avevano considerata capace di andarmene, di abbandonare una casa che mia non lo era mai stata.

Sono volata via, respirando finalmente un’aria nuova, un’aria pura. Mia madre si sbagliava, così come si sbagliavano le mie sorelle. Si può vivere di solo amore.

**Wonderful Life (Zucchero)- Cedere**

(Remus Lupin)

Forse ho resistito fin troppo alle tentazioni. E adesso ho esaurito le risorse per tenere a freno i desideri.

La guardo sorridere, ed è come se il mondo si fermasse, se ci fosse solo lei che ancora si muove, così goffa eppure così adorabile.

In questi momenti cerco di fare appello alla testa, ma sento solo le risposte del cuore, che come un Demonio mi tenta, e mi spinge verso di lei, anche solo per sfiorarla, per scoprire se è reale o se la sto solo immaginando.

Sento tutto l’amore che negli anni ho trattenuto rompere gli argini e scorrermi nelle vene misto al sangue, solo più caldo.

Non ascolto più nessuno, non vedo più niente. Solo lei. 

**Lui Vive in Te (Il Re Leone)- Il Tuo Riflesso**

Mi piacerebbe che potessi vederlo James. Ti somiglia così tanto.

Ti piacerebbe. Con il suo carattere, aperto e poco incline a seguire le regole. Con gli occhi e la dolcezza di Lily.

Sospiro. Non è giusto che io stia qui a guardarlo diventare un uomo, mentre tu sei stato costretto a lasciarlo così presto, così brutalmente.

Eppure io sono felice della sua esistenza. È la mia unica famiglia, ed è anche l’unico capace di riportarmi a dei giorni più felici.

Ti rivedo in lui, e forse sbaglio, forse perdo il contatto con la realtà. Ma io ho bisogno di sentirti ancora qui in qualche modo, amico mio.

**I Giardini di Marzo (Lucio Battisti)- Una Vita Diversa**

Ho sempre voluto bene a Harry, Ron ed Hermione.

Eppure capita che la loro presenza getti un’ombra su di me, un’ombra che fino a qualche tempo fa mi sembrava fin troppo rassicurante.

Ma ora... vorrei solo che la gente mi guardasse senza che i loro occhi mi attraversino, come se fossi invisibile, come se fossi evanescente.

Vorrei avere il coraggio di camminare a testa alta, di essere meno goffo, meno impacciato. Il coraggio di vivere davvero, di prendere delle decisioni.

Il coraggio di far sì che i miei genitori siano fieri di me, così come io lo sono di loro. Ma non ha alcun senso.

Non si sveglieranno.

**Lunaspina (Fiorella Mannoia)- Condanna**

Ho scordato il significato della parola emozione. Ho dimenticato la dignità.

Ormai lo scopo delle mie eterne giornate è quello di tacere e obbedire agli ordini. Di guardare mio figlio negli occhi e non riuscire a capire se mi ami, non riuscire a scalfire la sua scorza.

Avrei voluto un destino diverso. Amo la mia famiglia, ma spesso mi domando se Lucius e Draco si rendano conto che di questa famiglia faccio parte anch’io.

Io, che so solo aver paura di quello che può accadere. So solo contenere il dolore, dilaniarmi in silenzio per decisioni su cui non ho diritto di parole.

Io posso solo aspettare e osservare la rovina di tutto ciò che ho al mondo. Sola, inconsolabile e invisibile.

**They Don’t Care About Us (Michael Jackson)- Invidia**

Ha tutto, dannazione. Ha la fama, ha talento, ha il favore di Silente.

È il mio migliore amico, ma non posso fare a meno di provare invidia nei suoi confronti. Mi odio per questo, ma vorrei soltanto che un po’ della sua luce si riflettesse anche su di me. Vorrei che gli altri imparassero a vedermi come ‘Ron Weasley’, non come ‘l’amico di Harry’. Per quanto io mi sforzi d’ignorarli, fa male che puntualmente mi rubino l’identità.

Ma ogni volta che la mia mente casca in questi pensieri, guardo Fred e George. Guardo Ginny.

Io ho una famiglia, e questo Harry non potrà averlo mai più. Sospiro.

Probabilmente ha tutto. Ma non ha niente di ciò che desidera.

**Animal Instict (The Cranberries)-Addio**

Il mio sguardo viaggia fra te e lei. Sento il sangue inacidirsi nelle vene, e tutto ciò che vorrei è scagliarmi su Bellatrix Lestrange e ucciderla a mani nude.

Come hai potuto farmi questo, fratello? Sai che io e te siamo indivisibili, sai che sei la metà di me... e che io senza di te non posso imparare a vivere davvero.

Io e te dovevamo cambiare le cose, portare un po’ d’allegria in mezzo a questo dolore. E io da solo come riuscirò ancora a sorridere?

Osservo il tuo sorriso, cristallizzato per sempre, e lascio che mi penetri fin sotto la pelle. Porterò il tuo sorriso sul mio volto, Fred.

Solo tu sei in grado di sorridere di fronte alla morte. Mi dispiace fratello, ma io sono incatenato alle lacrime.

**Let Me Rest In Peace (James Masterson)-Obsession**

Io sono morto nell’esatto momento in cui sei morta tu. E speravo che svuotando la mia intera esistenza da qualsiasi emozione, sarei finalmente riuscito a dimenticare chi fosse Severus Piton, ma soprattutto a scordarmi di te.

Smettila di visitare quella mia tomba, chiamata letto, ogni notte. Smettila di entrare nei miei sogni, tramutandoli in incubi.

Ogni mattina, quando mi sveglio, vedo il tuo volto, come un incantesimo perenne, che non posso o forse non voglio sciogliere.

C’è un traditore nel mio petto. Lui... il mio cuore... no, lui non ti dimenticherà mai Lily. E so che non avrò riposo, finché il tuo ricordo continuerà a vivere.

**Il Mio Canto Libero (Lucio Battisti)-Nuova Vita**

Respira a fondo, Hermione. Adesso non c’è nessun motivo per cui il respiro debba correre veloce, spaventato. Possiamo camminare e smettere di correre, per sempre.

Abbiamo creato una nuova alba per il mondo della magia, portandolo in un giorno infinito, in cui nessuno conoscerà più la parola “paura”.

Costruiamo qualcosa di nuovo per noi due, adesso liberi, ma non dimentichiamo quanto è accaduto. Non dimentichiamo le morti che abbiamo alle spalle, non dimentichiamo il dolore, non dimentichiamo il sangue di coloro che ora sono solo fantasmi.

Portiamole con noi, perché sono una parte di quello che siamo. Ma ricordiamoli con un sorriso. E viviamo, un po’ anche per loro.

**Libero (Fabrizio Moro)-A Cross To Wear**

Ora capisco cosa vuol dire sentire il Marchio bruciare. Non sono fiamme reali, sono solo frutto della mia mente, che va pian piano sfaldandosi in miriadi di minuscole parti.

Ho un peso sulle spalle che mi schiaccia, che mi dà la medesima consistenza dell’aria. Vorrei soltanto sapere qual è il sentiero da percorrere, e se devia da quello che altri hanno tracciato per me.

Vorrei sparire improvvisamente, correre via, fino a giungere in un luogo in cui nessuno sappia chi sono, e cosa rappresento. E lì ricominciare a vivere, non come Draco Malfoy, ma come un ragazzo... semplicemente uguale a tutti gli altri.

Vorrei che qualcuno togliesse questa croce dal mio nome.


End file.
